


Wir

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Chuck is God, Chuck jest Bogiem, Drabble, M/M, siostrzane wyzwania, to wszystko przez MJP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Prawda o tym, kim jest Chuck wychodzi na jaw.Tekst na temat nr 96 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



— Zwariowałeś? Musiałbym być Bogiem, by to wiedzieć — śmieje się Chuck, a serce Sama zamiera. Wszystkie wspomnienia i informacje związane z _prorokiem_ zaczynają wirować w jego głowie, układając się w spójną całość.

Chuck jest Bogiem.

To ma sens. Jak mógł nie zrozumieć tego wcześniej, szczególnie że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy słyszy podobne żarty. Ile razy dostrzegał… dziwność? Dlaczego dopiero teraz ma to sens… I co powinien zrobić?

Czuje, jak kręci mu się w głowie i uginają nogi. Chuck łapie go, obejmując w pasie.

— Hej, mam cię, już dobrze, uspokój się, szzz…

I Sam słucha, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu szyi Chucka.


End file.
